Lucien Gremory
Lucien Gremory is a male character appearing in The Trihexa King's Rebirth. He is a branch member of the Gremory clan with his father being the brother of Lord Gremory and his mother being from the extinct Seere clan, a clan with the power to tame wolves and dogs. Appearance Lucien takes the appearance of a young man, the same age as Sairaorg with long red hair and yellow color, wolf like eyes. He is usually seen wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans with a brown buckle, and a silver necklace with a wolf claw as the pendant. He also has a scar across his neck from when he was first learning how to tame wolves with his mother, and a tattoo of a red dragon on his left shoulder. Personality Lucien used to be considered "the brightest of the Gremory children" but after losing his friend he becomes more hard, and basically emotionless. He is shown to be cold to have gotten colder after the time skip, even brushing Yusei off like he's nothing and even says one day he'll kill him. Lucien is noted to be a excellent tracker able to track down someone with just the smallest scent of their energy. He is competitive has a battle like side and his main goal is to one day take the Gremory clan from Rias by defeating her in a fight and proclaims himself as the "Rightful heir". History Duke Gremory, being the younger brother of Lord Gremory doesn't inherit the clan which he regrets because he "doesn't want his son to lived under the fame of his cousins". Lucien grew up with his father's goal always being for him to best Rias so one day he could take over the clan instead of her.BUt Lucien doesn't want to steal the clan from her. With his mother being from Seere family, a extinct devil household he was seen as an outcast among the other devil childrens and usually spent his time alone until he met a girl who was a stray devil. For a long time, he had been friends with a stray devil that had a abusive master, he kept hidden because he wanted to make her his queen when he finally got his evil pieces, his father later found the girl and eliminated her and then explained to him that she was a stray devils and "stray devils need to be annihilated". After this experience he decides he's not going to create a peerage and disassociated himself from the Gremory clan and his friends and live alone in the Extra Demon territory, where he trains for his return. He also develops a hatred for Yusei Satan Lucifer because he blames Yusei for the experience. After the three year timeskip it is revealed that he joined the Shadow Society, a devil group that acts like a police force in the human world, where they track down enemies and stray devils. It is also noted by the other members that he doesn't kill stray devils and always brings them back alive. Powers & Abilities High Demonic Energy: Being from the Gremory Clan, Lucien possesses the clan's high talent in demonic magic * Unlike Rias who is more of a power house, Lucien relies more on controlling his demonic energy and preserving energy, he also relies on enhancing his body and wolves with demonic energy Enhance Senses and Tracking: Being from the Seere family, a family with wolf like qualities and the ability to tame wolves, he has a great ability to sense energy even from the other side of the Earth. His skills were said to be twice as good as Koneko's. Flight: As a pure blooded devil he possesses the ability to fly: Being able to fly faster than any of the other young devils in the series. Hand to Hand combat: He is adept in hand to hand combat. Despite not being as strong as Sairaorg he is noted for his fast speed and fast hand movement. He is believed to be the fastest of all the young devils. Enhanced Speed: Being from the Seere clan which is noted for their fast speed but Lucien's mother said he is even faster for the average Seere member which she describes as a mutation. Equipment 1. Wolves and Dogs: Being from the Seere devil clan, he has the ability to tame wolves and dogs that he can summon at will. Using his Demonic energy in a fight he can boost their fangs and claws making them stronger and faster. They can also be used for tracking and for sending messages. The dogs are also "magical dogs" being descendants of mythical dogs from legend giving them life spans that rival a normal devil. * Dabilla: The pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He acts as the leader of the other dogs despite being the smallest due to being the most intelligent. * Garmr: The only dog incapable of speaking but allows Dabilla to ride on his head. He is a big intimidating black bull dog with a spike collar around his neck. He is the strongest physically and largest of all the dogs. * Argos: Argos has white and light-brown fur, along with long spiky tufts of hair on his head. His eyes greatly resemble traditional Japanese angry eyes. Known for his superior speed and tracking skills. * Azeban: He has light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head reminiscent of a mohawk. His eyes are round and have dark markings above them. He is known as the "Trickster Dog" and able to give people hallucinations with his bites. * Keelut: He has tan-coloured fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs. He has the kanji for "shinobi" (忍) in the middle of his forehead and has dark, circular markings around his eyes. He is able to move without leaving a trace, with his feet not leaving any footprints. * Teju Jagua: He has tan fur with one white strip starting from the top of his head and going down his muzzle and he wears sunglasses. He has the ability to cover himself in a golden aura almost like Touki. * Orthrus: This dog greatly resembles a greyhound. He has reddish-brown in colour with a white underside and snout. He also wears bandages around his neck, head and left, front paw. He possesses the ability to sense danger with ease due to having "senses of the earth" and can bend rock. * Luison: He has tan fur, a white snout, long ears that have a dark brown colour and noticeably more pronounced whiskers than the others. He has the ability to create shadow clones of himself that can attack the enemy. Hell- He describes he has a dog named "Hell" that he has to keep contained in the Cocytus because he, despite being from a family that tames dogs has little control over this dog and he only uses it for emergency. Trivia I got his name from "Lucien" from the Originals T.V. series His pack of dogs resembles Kakashi from Naruto The names of all the dogs in Lucifen arsinel are named after mythical dogs from Legend.Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Trihexa King